Premoniciones
by Ambar Uchida
Summary: ¿Qué son las premoniciones? Las premoniciones son aquellos hechos que conocemos antes de que sucedan… Una persona puede conocer estos hechos incluso antes de que estos ocurran, atreves de recuerdos o de fotografías. Esas son las premoniciones…/fic participante del reto "la noche de los caídos" en el foro "dex holder del profesor oak", perdon si queda caca TTwTT Lo hare porcapitulos


**Disclaimer: **pokemon no ser mío *se va a shorar al rincón emo* pokemon pertenecer a los creadores de este videojuego (gamefreack), la historia, Ambar y Fire son los únicos de mi pertenecía, todo lo demás a sus respectivos autores o creadores

**Advertencia:** contiene OoC, muerte de personaje y un parecido a la película "Destino Final 3"*, si llegas a tener cáncer en los ojos, por favor, házmelo saber en un rewie, acepto críticas constructivas,

**Notas adicionales: ***llega manchada de sangre* jejeje, eh vuelto, este fic lo planee apenas ayer, cuando termine de ver la película dicha con anteoridad, en fin, espero que disfruten esta lectura.

**(Posdata:** fic perteneciente al reto "La noche de los caídos" del estúpido y sensualoso foro "Dex holder del profesor Oak", Tarde… como siempre *huye maricamente*)

***7*7*7***

**Premoniciones**

_¿Qué son las premoniciones?_

_Las premoniciones son aquellos hechos que conocemos antes de que sucedan…_

_Una persona puede conocer estos hechos incluso antes de que estos ocurran, atreves de recuerdos o de fotografías._

_Esas son las premoniciones…_

Bel se levantó con pereza, claro, quien no se despierta de esta manera un lunes, ella y sus amigos irán a la feria del condado que se realizaba una vez cada 5 años, la cual dura 7 días. Se dio un baño rápido y se puso lo primero que encontró, ella no es de esas chicas que escogen ropa de diseñador, su vestidura casi siempre constaba de una blusa blanca, algo holgada, con un pantalón naranja y un chaleco verde lima, casi igualito al color de sus ojos, su cabello rubio pálido era largo, amarrado con una coleta baja. En cambio su hermana, es un poco más cuidada con su imagen personal.

Ellas dos, con sus amigos, irán a esa es feria.

El día era totalmente soleado, a excepción de unas pocas nubes que se encontraban rodeando al hermoso sol. Sin duda alguna ese va a ser una larga jornada de clases.

Con la caída del sol que se oculta por el oriente, llega la noche, esa misma noche, Bel empezó a vaciar su cámara, porque solo faltaban 4 días para ir a la feria.

El viernes llego, a la hora de la salida todos se estaban juntando para ir a la feria, entre ellos están, Bel, Touko, Touya, Cheren, Ambar, Fire y N, más las amigas de Touko, Haruka y Kasumi, y las populares de la escuela, hablamos de Leaf y Soul.

Se preguntaran ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Touya, él es el líder del futbol, N, novio de Leaf, amigo de Soul, es el más pervertido de todos, Leaf y Soul, las de ropa rosa y minifaldas, con sus ombligos al descubierto causan sensación, Touko, Haruka y Kasumi, las que siempre van a la moda, Cheren, Ambar y Fire, los únicos amigos verdaderos que tiene Bel.

Ese mismo día, hace un año, paso lo del vuelo 180, pero eso es otra historia mi querido lector.

Llegando a la feria, todos escogieron un juego, Ambar y Fire jugando con las pistolas de agua, Touko, Haruka y Kasumi se encuentran en frente del carrusel, Touko haciendo señales obscenas, Haruka y Kasumi con sus sonrisas, Leaf y Soul frente a un letrero de la tienda para bronceado que se llama "the beach", Touya en el juego de los martillos, N en la montaña Rusa, y Bel, bueno ella se encontraba tomando las fotografías, le tomo fotos a todos, las tomo de cada momento.

Al cabo de unas horas todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

El fin de semana pasó volando (en términos relativos)

El lunes por la tarde, a Bel le llego un mareo, por lo cual se cayó al suelo, pero luego fue ayudada por N, ese tipo cabellos verdes, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Oye Bel, ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto el de ojos verdes.

-Si, gracias por la ayuda— le dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra de su pantalón.

Sin decir nada, N se paró, decidido a cruzar el corto trama de calle, no venía ningún coche, o eso creía.

Al llegar a medio camino, paso una hilera de coches, la cual venia del este*, como si fuera una montaña rusa…

Bel se encontraba a pasos de él, al momento de que aquello paso, el cuerpo de N fue atropellado varias veces, más de 100 ruedas arrollándolo, Bel fue salpicada por la sangre.

Al momento donde todo termino, se podía divisar el cuerpo de él, todo descuartizado, con varios golpes, sin cabeza y cubierto de sangre.

-Oye Bel ¿Estas bien?— le volvió a preguntar N

Bel derramaba una lágrima, pero luego se recuperó y asintió con la cabeza –sí, estoy bien—lo último que vio fue la hilera de coches lo atropellaban a él.

Unos días después fue el funeral, Bel todavía buscaba respuestas de como supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediera

Ella empezó a ver las fotos, llegando a la fotografía de N vio la marca Chevrolet, la cual era de los coches que estaban pasando días antes de que fuera el funeral del chico de cabellos verdes.

Llegando a la foto de Soul y Leaf, supo que ellas serían las siguientes…

_Continuara…_

Bueno, es todo lo que la inspiración pudo hacer conmigo, aunque no lo crean, lo publicare, eso sí, mis otras historias que tengo pendientes seguirán en proceso, ya que.

*llegan unos policías* señorita, necesitamos que venga con nosotros*se la llevan*

…*grita* NO FUE MI CULPA, SOY INOCENTE, YO NO LO HIZE, LA SEÑORITA INSPIRACION FUE BRUTALMENTE ASECINADA, LO SE, PERO YO NO LO HIZE, *los policías la duermen con cloroformo*… *Y de la nada aparece un dinosaurio pandicornio volador devorador de policías*

**(Posdata: **chicos, dejen las drogas, en fin, dejen rewie)

**Favor a la campaña voz y voto que realiza May:**

"**no dejar rewie es como tocarme una bubi y salir huyendo"**

**Acotaciones: **Destino final 3, es la película en la que está basado este fic, Este: punto cardinal


End file.
